


Oh How You Adore Me

by Mask



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Body Worship, Kissing, Other, Pole Dancing, Rewards, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Tongues, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: On his night off, Hisoka visits a night club. He was a frequent visitor of clubs and bars, but this one had something special— a beautiful dancer named The Lucifer, and oh. He was absolutely taken by them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to [yougei](http://yougei.tumblr.com) once again. Thank you as always for your amazing support.

Was it typical of late night clubs to have music that thudded the very walls or dimly lit interiors with darkly covered furniture? From the various clubs Hisoka had been to, he could only figure that this was the norm, save a couple of themed places that went outside of the norm.

Hisoka took his place at a table covered with a dark red cloth. Two tea light candles burned in front of a larger one. He leaned down to take in their scent– it reminded him of freshly cleaned linens. He let out a low laugh as he leaned back, legs spread wide under the cloth as he laced his fingers together and set his intertwined hands on his stomach. There was a dancer already on the stage, half-lidded eyes focused on the crowd. Hisoka's gaze grazed up and down the dancer's height.

They were tall even without the heels which had been taken off and kicked aside sometime during the set. The dancer's hair was short and jet black with blue highlights streaking through. Their body was well-toned — Hisoka was fond of their _exquisite_ calves — and their chest was of an adorable size. Their pectoral muscles looked soft and were supple like small breasts. Hisoka tilted his head as he took in the entirety of the dancer's body as they hoisted themselves upside down. Those dazzling legs wrapped around the pole as the dancer pulled their upper body away, arms out at their sides. They looked like an elegant bird about to land from a flight.

The music died down and became a soft, repetitive beat that thudded through the flooring. The audience clapped and whistled. Hisoka joined in on the approval with a round of applause and a whistle of his own. The dancer descended down to the ground gracefully. They bent down their shoes and discarded costume before standing straight at attention. Their already hooded eyes nearly closed as they smiled brilliantly to the crowd. They waved to everyone and only elicited a wilder response. A couple of people pounded on the table with sharp whistles that pierced the air. As the dancer gracefully strode off the stage, the merriment died down.

And the music changed again.

Illumi Zoldyck, son to the proprietor of this club, tugged at the mic cord as he walked along the stage. His face was impassive, statue like, and his posture was immaculate. He walked with all the care of a tiger on the prowl and moved with equal fluidity. Hisoka always had a fascination for this male. Shame, though, that it was so hard to get his attention~

Hisoka brought his right elbow to the table. He rested his chin on the back of his hand, fingers barely curled and pinky slightly drawn up against his bottom lip as he watched the male speak. He introduced the next dancer with a low but firm voice, speaking with some degree of charm in spite of his stone like nature. His words evoked a positive reaction from the crowd, who clapped and whooped at the mention of the next dancer's  stage  name.

_The Lucifer_ .

The music, already so sensual and steady, seemed so much more enticing once the desired name was called. Hisoka adjusted himself slightly, facing the stage more as Illumi stared up at the lights. He waited for a beat and brought the microphone to his mouth, about to say something when the lights changed from white to a seductive wine colour. He nodded his head, seeing the task was done, and swept his right hand out as he turned to the side. “Enjoy,” he said, backing away into the shadows. Hisoka smirked. As if this crowd would do anything but.

The music played for a bit longer before piano keys trickled into silence. The club went dark. Whistles sounded again, and someone shouted “Come on, ba-by!” Hisoka closed his eyes and shook his head with a slight laugh. The music returned for a couple of beats and the spotlights came on with the dramatic pause. The dancer called “The Lucifer” stood under the wine coloured lights. They stood under an oversized trench coat with white fur and a golden cross on its back. Hisoka leaned back in his seat once again, leaning more to his right and rubbing his fingers across his bottom lip. The Lucifer ducked down and rose in a fluid motion. When they rose, they stood outside of the coat, which they held extended away from their body. They wore a solid black catsuit that started just under their jaw and went down to their feet.

They wore black stiletto heels. The shoes blended with the catsuit, and it was impossible to tell the two items apart, especially in this lighting. The Lucifer lifted their head, focusing only on the pole in the center of the stage. They gave an anticipatory bounce before dropping the coat as they rushed towards the pole. They swung their body around with practiced ease. Their legs were perfectly straight and extended outward. As their body slowed, the Lucifer tucked their legs inward, knees resting against the pole as they gently rotated. They held the fetal position for a few seconds and uncurled like a flower to the music's bluesy rhythm. 

The Lucifer lowered their legs down, coming parallel to the pole as they brought their legs apart. Hisoka was impressed by their skill as they drew their left hand away and took on  the arabesque pose. There was a uniform noise of admiration from the crowd. Hisoka watched mesmerized as the Lucifer hugged the pole with their legs and immediately bent backwards, fanning both arms at their sides down. Their body slid down the pole slowly, and the dancer kept the pose until they were lying down flat. The Lucifer arched their back away from the floor, dragging their pretty, pale against against the stage until they propped themselves up. One leg kicked up into the air, and the other swung around the pole to join its twin. 

The dancer turned, and their stomach touched down against the stage as their legs came together. They crawled on all fours, moving towards the audience to Hisoka's right and slowly coming around until they faced the people on Hisoka's left. The Lucifer reached out, curling their fingers under one of the patrons' chin, sending her into a tizzy. Hisoka lifted his head slightly and brushed his pinky against both of his lips now. He watched the dancer – the Lucifer – quietly and felt himself desire them more. The dancer withdrew up onto their knees, hands sliding up their svelte body before flinging up over their head. 

They arched back ever so slightly and grabbed for the pole. The Lucifer stood up to their feet in that bridge position and kicked off the stage, flipping backwards and wrapping their legs around the pole once again. Hisoka watched the show as if it was all he was meant to do in his left. He was transfixed by the dancer's every movements, and even the small smiles and the just barely seductive looks sent a fire through his veins. The Lucifer touched down on the ground, standing beside the pole and reached up to the neck of their catsuit. There was a hidden zipper just down the front. The dancer pulled the zipper down, and the catsuit was loosened just enough to reveal the top of their chest.

What a cheeky peek of cleavage. Hisoka's lips tugged up slightly to the right. Their little play at modesty had only drawn him in more. He needed more of them. He was dedicated to such a mission by the end of their set.

The Lucifer took careful steps backwards as they waved to the crowd. Their music had been replaced by the bass heavy filler music that came between each dancer. Hisoka watched as they bent down to sweet up their coat from the floor and draped it over their shoulders as if it were a royal cloak. Illumi reappeared as the house lights brightened the club ever so slightly. The Lucifer reached out for the host, and Illumi was kind enough to meet them halfway, accepting the cheek kisses. The two paused as the dancer whispered something into Illumi's ear. He tilted his head and looked down at them. The Lucifer brought a fingers to their lips, shushing him. Oh. Hisoka so dearly wanted to be in on their secrets.

As Illumi spoke, Hisoka pulled himself away from the table and made his way over to his left. He crossed in front of the bar and headed towards the back rooms where two bouncers awaited on either side of a narrow set of stairs just past the initial threshold.

       “I want a dance,” Hisoka said, “from the Lucifer.”

       “Who doesn't?” asked the bouncer to the left.

       The one to the right quirked his fingers and held out his hand. “ID.”

Hisoka pulled it out of his pants pocket, watching as the man inspected it carefully. The bouncer handed it over with a simple nod. The one to the left motioned him to go upstairs.

      “It's the third door to the left,” he said. “Just hit the button.”

       “Thank you,” Hisoka purred as he carried himself up the stairs. 

The stairs and hallway floor were covered in a deep blue carpet. Gold trim lined the carpet, barring it off from the walls and the doors. Hisoka looked at each door as he passed. They all had numbers on them, none of were sequential. Hisoka wondered if they had any meaning he wasn't aware of and soon came to his target door. He gripped the golden handle and stared at the shiny metal numbers set under his rounded window.   
  


1 • 8  
  


Hisoka gave a thoughtful noise before he turned the knob and stepped into the door. An arched couch was just ahead,  and there was a pole between him and a couch The room was awash in a soft purple light with black drapery lining the walls. Hisoka closed the door behind him and looked overhead. There were three lights fixed in the ceiling,  circling the top of the pole . The main one, the softly coloured light, shone down on the couch and onto the floor. The left and right ones shone a dark purple light onto the walls, giving the drapes a rich sheen. 

Hisoka walked in and noticed that the room was unimpressive otherwise. There wasn't much to look at, though he knew that was the point. Why get distracted by overt and pointless decorations when one was here for a private dance? Hisoka smirked and sank down onto the couch, placing his arms against the back of the couch. He sank into the cushion's softness with a satisfied moan. 

At least the couch was comfortable. He briefly wondered if he could buy it.

He refocused his attention from the room to the button he was told to it. It was buried within the decorative cushions. Someone must have tossed it aside, or it was otherwise buried when the room was being prepped. He grabbed the button, setting down its black base onto its thigh, and pressed down on its shiny white globe.

Three pleasant dings sang in the air, and there was the recorded laugh of the Lucifer.  _“I'll be right with you,”_ they said in a seductive tone. Hisoka shifted his hips in anticipation. He moved the button aside and went back into his relaxed position. Oh, he wasn't going anywhere.

When the door finally opened for him, Hisoka licked his lips slowly. The Lucifer stepped into his room gracefully and shut the door closed behind them. They kept one hand clenched on their jacket, holding it closed around them, but once they were in the room, they relaxed their hold. The delicate hand disappeared under the coat. They smiled at Hisoka.

       “What're you in the mood for?” they asked as they strafed over to their right, heading to the wall. They pushed aside the drape and opened up the hidden control panel.

       Hisoka watched quietly and thought about the question for a moment. “Something slow, seductive. I want us to know each other.”

       “Oh?” the Lucifer asked, sliding their fingers over the lit buttons. 

The top row was an off-white with the second being lime green. There was a third row of red-orange lights, flickering unpredictably. The Lucifer's lips parted slightly  as they debated on which button to press. Coming to a decision, they pressed a number on the green row and set everything back into place as music flooded the quiet room. The Lucifer pulled of their coat, making a small show of it. They deposited it on the couch, and Hisoka realised that their catsuit had been zipped back up.

       “Your show was lovely,” he said as they drifted closer. They crossed one leg in front of the other and slid a hand down the pole as they passed it. When they were within reach, he placed his hands on their hips. “And this little out of yours is very clever.”

       “Thank you,” they replied, leaning forward to place their hands on either side of him, touching the back of the couch. They swayed their hips erotically slow. Hisoka tipped his head slightly and let out a pleased moan as he watched. “It's one of my favourite outfits.”

       “I'll have to see the others some day,” Hisoka said, bringing his eyes up to meet theirs. 

       The Lucifer shifted slightly and slid their hands down his chest all the way to his thighs. “That sounds like a personal request,” they teased.

       “Maybe it is.”

The dancer smirked and moved their hands away, touching them to their own thighs as they bent over in front of him. Their body was perfectly halved. Their fingers slid down to their feet, and they arched forward ever so slightly. Their hands touched against Hisoka's shins. As they worked their way up his legs, they dropped down to their knees in front of him, flicking their head back and staring up at him with a dreamy gaze.

Hisoka brought up a hand to his hand up to the back of their head, cradling his hold against their soft hair. Though, he wanted nothing more to ball his hand into a fist and shower this gorgeous face with kisses. He refrained, and how  _hard_ he restrained himself from acting on his most basic desires. The Lucifer's hands touched against his stomach, and he reveled in the slight surprise on their face as they touched his muscle through the gradient styled shirt.

Without a word, though, they drew away from him and backed up towards the pole. When their back touched against it, they brought up their right hand to grasp it over their head; their left went low behind them to take hold of the pole. They kept their legs shoulder length apart and slowly crouched down, giving Hisoka a glorious view of the catsuit hugging between their legs. Before he could admire the sight for long, the dancer stood and rolled to their left. With a soft shove, they brought their body up and spun around the pole. They brought their left hand to join their right above their head and tucked their body in close before they lengthened out again. 

They tilted their body slightly, extending down their right leg until their foot touched the floor. They gave a graceful little spin and stood before Hisoka in a picturesque pose. 

       “You look amazing,” Hisoka complimented, sitting forward and resting his forearms on his thighs. “I want to touch you.”

       “You can,” the Lucifer said, arching their hips forward in a sensual little wave.

       “I want to kiss you.”

       “You can't.” Just like that, the dancer drew away and slid their body behind the pole as if they were shying away. They gave him a teasing little smile.

       Hisoka returned the smile with one of his own. “… I want to know your name.”

       “Why's that?” They asked as they pulled themselves up along the pole and twisted around it carefully.

       “So I can properly address the face that will haunt my dreams.”

Chrollo let out a thoughtful little hum, and he could tell in their carefree expression that they were contemplating something. They touched down again, this time with their back to Hisoka and walked over to the right side of the room. They ducked down and Hisoka heard the sound of a compartment latch opening. They shifted for a moment, removing an item from within before closing the compartment again. When they stood, Hisoka stared at what was in their hand.

A box of pocky was in their right hand. The top half of it was red; the bottom was pink. They pulled back the already open lid and dipped a finger into the open bag. They pulled a chocolate covered biscuit from within as they strode in front of him.

       “I'll let you touch me, and if you make it worth it, I'll tell you my name.”

       Hisoka gave them a once over. “And how do you mean, worth it?”

       The Lucifer snapped the biscuit stick between their teeth, holding out the remainder between their delicate fingers. “Telling you would be cheating.”

       Hisoka contemplated it before reaching forward to hold their legs. “What if I ruin your outfit?”

       The dancer looked at him with surprise before repeating, “This  _is_ one of my favourite outfits.”

       “I'll make it better,” Hisoka said, leaning over to press a kiss against their right thigh. “I promise.”

They didn't say anything, and so Hisoka took that as a sign for him to continue. He held the back of their thighs in his palms and moved forward until he was down on his knees in front of them. He expected some clever quip from them as his nails ghosted over their legs. He glanced up and saw the dancer watching him, slowly chewing the pocky stick with a thoughtful look on their face. Ah, he wouldn't want to keep them waiting. He went right for what he wanted.

He kept his mouth away from their delicate area, though his lips traveled dangerously close. He kissed to the top of their thigh, moving his hands to smooth up against their thigh. When he brought his hands back down, he raked his nails down over the sleek nylon-cotton fabric. His nails traveled over their inner thighs, earning a bit of a shudder from the dancer. Hisoka had a moment of thought. He pulled away from them. 

       “You should sit, pretty one,” he said, smirking up at them.

       “Do you really think you'll be that convincing?” the Lucifer asked, moving over to the couch anyway and sitting down. 

       He moved between their legs, parting them open further to allow himself within. “Well, I believe I can make a pretty good argument for myself.”

He drew one of the legs up and pressed his lips against the dancer's inner thigh. He kissed; he ran his tongue over it. The Lucifer moaned softly as they allowed him to lave his affections against their catsuit. There was a wet spot forming from where Hisoka's tongue had been. He held the leg up as he drew his other hand over and cut through the fabric with his nails. It was just a thin line at first, and he widened it ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of pale skin.

His teeth nipped against the Lucifer there, and the dancer gasped sweetly. He repeated his motions with more lips and more teeth, but then he felt a heeled shoe come against his chest. The dancer pushed him down and back, shoving him in such a way where his head missed the pole when he was down on his back. He noticed that their chest was heaving. A blush was crawling over their lips and just the slightest hint on their cheeks. Hisoka took it as a victory.

       “Chrollo,” the dancer said, clenching their hand on the pocky box.

Hisoka grinned and rested his head down against the floor. Yes, he took that as a  _great_ victory. 

       “Chrollo,” he said as the foot moved away from his chest. He lifted his head slightly and watched as Chrollo had a foot on either side of his hips. He ran his hands up their shins and then to their thighs as they knelt down over him. Chrollo placed a strawberry pocky stick between their teeth and leaned over Hisoka, allowing him to take part if he wished.

Hisoka bit down on the end, and they moved closer to one another with each little nibble. Chrollo took in the little remainder. When they both swallowed the treat, their lips grazed against one another. Hisoka felt a hand against his chest. His hand moved to the back for their thighs and up their rear end. 

       “Maybe you're special,” they said with a bit of a joking tone. “Maybe you'll be the first patron to kiss me in a long, long time.”

       “Who was the first?”

Chrollo bit down on their bottom lip and smiled. They reached out for the pole and pulled their body up with it. They stopped again, this time standing with their feet on either side of Hisoka's head. They placed a hand on their hip and bent down to speak to him.

       “If you want some information from me, you know what to do.”

Hisoka gave a shudder. No one had ever used him in such a way, and it was such a simple pleasure to give. He rolled over to his left, deciding to shower Chrollo's untouched leg with affection. They rocked their body backwards and sat down on the couch again. Hisoka turned and was up on his knees, ready to assume his position. He kneaded at the thick thighs and met Chrollo's gaze.

He felt as if he should give them his name, but as a man of pleasures, Hisoka wanted to stick to his task first. Chrollo licked their lips free of strawberry and chocolate remnants. Hisoka watched them as he kneaded the thick thighs beneath his palms. He wondered if he could make a good enough case to earn himself their favour and maybe see a couple of those outfits they liked so much.


End file.
